


Mending Their Differences (watching the movie)

by aw_some, sweet_bowl_of_cheese



Series: Watching the Descendants movies and other little stories [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw_some/pseuds/aw_some, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_bowl_of_cheese/pseuds/sweet_bowl_of_cheese
Summary: Everything was going terrible during the family day when a bright flash of light teleports a group of people into a movie theatre. The only way out is to watch a movie called Descendants.
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Chad Charming/Audrey Rose, Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Jane/Carlos de Vil
Series: Watching the Descendants movies and other little stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215695
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. Family Day Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> Everything in bold and all the characters other than Emma and Abby belongs to Disney and I don't own any of it. Some of the characters might be oc please let me know if you find them too oc
> 
> Bold-movie  
> Normal-speech  
> Italicized- thoughts

**“Hello there.”**

**Mal turned around and faced a woman. “Hi.” she greeted politely.**

**The woman’s face wrinkled in thought, “Now, have we met?”**

**Mal shook her head slightly, “No, I don’t think so. I’m new.” She shrugged, “I’m sort of like a… transfer student.”**

**The woman nodded along, “Ah yes.”**

**Audrey skipped by with a big smile and approached the old lady. “Grammy.”**

**“Oh, Audrey. Give Grammy a kiss, dear.”**

**“Grammy?” Mal questioned.**

**“Sleeping Beauty’s mother,” Audrey stated coldly, “Grammy, I don’t think you want to be talking to this girl. Unless you feel like taking another hundred-year nap.”**

**“What?” Her eyes widened, “You! How are you here? And how have you stayed so young?”**

**Ben stepped in, “Queen Leah, it’s okay. Maleficent is still on the island. This is her daughter, Mal. Don’t you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?”**

**“A chance to what, Ben? Destroy us!? Come on. You remember, don’t you? The poison apples. And the spells. Spells. My daughter… was raised by fairies because of your mother’s curse. Her first words… her first steps. I missed it all!” She turned away, “You mustn’t trust her.’**

**“I’m so so-” Mal tried but Chad pushed her away. “Go away! Stay away from her.”**

**“Don’t do this Chad,” Ben warned.**

**Chad blinked, “What?” He glanced at everyone, “They were raised by their parents, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids? Kindness? Fair play? No way, ok? Uh-uh.” He glanced at Mal, “You stole another girl’s boyfriend.”**

**Ben stepped in, “Hey, hey!”**

**Chad continued and looked to Jay, “You enjoy hurting people.” Then to Evie, “And you, you’re nothing but a gold digger and a cheater.”**

**Evie held up her mirror, “Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who’s the biggest jerk in all the land?”**

**“What? Come on.” Chad scoffed and slapped the mirror out her hand. Jay snarled and shoved him backwards, “Back off, Chad. All right? Back off!”**

**Before anyone could do anything else, there was a bright flash of light that surrounded them. When the light faded, they all appeared to be in the movie theatre.**

**Two girls appeared in front of them, dressed in strange orange T-shirts with even more strange writing.**

**“Hey.” said the first girl. She had black hair tied into a ponytail and her hands neatly folded in front of her though her feet were tapping along to a secret rhythm. She nodded to the girl next to her, urging her with her eyes. The other girl gave a small wave, “Hi, I’m Emma.” Her wavy brown hair drifted just below her shoulders as she swayed a bit from side to side with nervous energy.**

**“And Abby.” the first girl said.**

**Mal’s voice grew cold, “Where are we?”**

**The girl, Emma, replied, “We teleported you here to watch a movie.”**

**Chad looked utterly surprised, “Whose the movie’s about?”**

**Abby pointed to the four VKs, “Those people.”**

**A silent moment before Audrey whined, “Them?! A** **_movie_ ** **dedicated to them?”**

**“Wait, hold on. Why did you teleport us to watch a movie?” Belle asked.**

**Emma shrugged, “Because we wanted to. We were kinda bored.”**

**“Why do we have to watch a movie about** **_villains_ ** **?” Queen Leah sniffed, dragging the last syllable.**

**“You’ll find out as soon as we watched the movie.” Emma instructed, “Please sit down at your assigned seats.”**

Ben/mal/evie/doug

Lonnie/jay/carlos(and dude)/jane

Chad/Audrey/queen Leah/belle/King adam/ Fgm


	2. First Proclamation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER   
> Everything in bold and all the characters other than Emma and Abby belongs to Disney and I don't own any of it. Some of the characters might be oc please let me know if you find them too oc
> 
> Bold-movie  
> Normal-speech  
> Italicized- thoughts

**Mal: Once upon a time, long, long ago...**

Evie turned to Mal, “Is that you, Mal?”

Mal looked as confused as her, “Wait, why am I narrating?”

**Well, more like 20 years ago, Belle married her beast in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends. Big cake.**

Some chuckled at that, except for Audrey, Chad and Queen Leah, because why would they laugh at a joke made by a villain.

**Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the United States of Auradon.**

“You guys didn’t have a honeymoon?” Ben asked.

“Well, we did later on.” Belle sheepishly explained.

Mal scoffed, “I know more about your parents than you do.”

**He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks basically all the really interesting people, and he booted them off to the isle of the lost with a magical barrier to keep them there.**

“Hey! We’re interesting too.” Chad argued.

Jay shrugged, “Hmm, debatable.”

**This is my hood, no magic, no wi-fi,**

“How did you live with no wi-fi!?” Audrey burst.

“How do you live with not punching every stuck-up little princess you meet?” Mal asked sarcastically.

Audrey let out an annoyed huff and turned back to the screen.

**no way out. Or so I thought...hang on, you´re about to meet us. But first, this happened.**

**[Benjamin ¨Ben¨ Florian stares at the Isle of the Lost]**

**Lumiere: Sleeve. Head. Ah-ha!**

**King Beast: How is it possible that you´re going to be crowned king next month? You´re just a baby.**

All the VKs snickered which made Ben shrink in his seat, encouraging their laughter.

**Belle: He´s turning 16, dear.**

**Ben: Hey, pops.**

**King Beast: 16? That's far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42.**

“Didn’t you marry her at 28?” asked Carlos.

Ben looked at all of them incredulously, “How do you four know so much about my parents?”

Evie rolled her eyes, “Our parents never stopped complaining about them. Never stopped complaining, full stop.”

**Belle: Uh, you decided to marry me at 28.**

**King Beast: Ah, it was either you or a teapot. [He sees the look on his wife's face] Kidding, I'm only kidding.**

**Ben: Mom, Dad... [Ben attempts to walk forwards but it stopped by Lumiere.]**

**Lumiere: Ah!**

**Ben: I´ve chosen my first official proclamation. I´ve decided that the children on the isle of the lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon. Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they´ve been abandoned.**

Jay suddenly grew angry, “We didn’t need your pity, Ben.” He spat, “We were fine on our own.”

Ben raised his hands in surrender, “I was only trying to help.”

**King Beast: The children of our sworn enemies? Living among us?**

**Ben: We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them.**

**King Beast: Have you?**

**Belle: I gave you a second chance.**

Carlos said, “But we never got the first chance.” Everyone stayed silent with tension.

**Who are their parents?**

**Ben: Cruella De Vil...Jafar...Evil Queen...and Maleficent.**

**[Lumire yelps at Ben's words.]**

**King Beast: Maleficent! She is the worst villain in the land!**

“Thanks, I’ll be sure to pass it on to her. Mother would love that.”

**Ben: Dad, just hear me out here!**

**King Beast: I won't hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes.**

**Ben: Dad, their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?**

**[King Beast stares at Belle and she believes in him]**

**King Beast: I suppose their children are innocent.**

Mal smirked, “We’re not all that innocent, you know.”

Beast narrowed his eyes, “What do you mean?” he asked, throwing a cautious look at Ben like he’s saying it’s all your fault.

“If you wanted to survive on the Isle, you had to be bad. The badder you are, the more power you have. And Mal was at the top, except for Maleficent.”

Everyone else looked at Mal warily but Mal just rolled her eyes.

**Belle: Well, well done. Shall we?**

Emma clapped her hands excitedly, “That’s the first part done. We’ll get to meet the four VKs soon.”

“Are you guys ready to go on to the next part?” Abby asked with a sly smile. Everyone nodded.


	3. Rotten To The Core

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER   
> Everything in bold and all the characters other than Emma and Abby belongs to Disney and I don't own any of it. Some of the characters might be oc please let me know if you find them too oc
> 
> Bold-movie  
> Normal-speech  
> Italicized- thoughts

**(As the music picks up, the camera pans in on a mural on the wall and a girl painting it.)**

Lonnie exclaimed, “Ooh! Is it going to be a song?”

Emma nodded, “Yeah, this is one of my favourites.”

**Mal:**

**🎵They say I'm trouble**

**They say I'm bad**

**They say I'm evil**

**And that makes me glad🎵**

“Why does that make you glad?” Jane asked.

“Duh. In the Isle, bad means good. And that means our parents are proud.” Mal said.

**Jay**

**🎵A dirty no good**

**Down to the bone**

**Your worst nightmare**

**Can't take me home🎵**

**Evie:**

**🎵So I got some mischief**

**In my blood**

**Can you blame me?**

**I never got no love🎵**

“What do you mean never got any love? Your parents never loved you?” Doug trailed off.

Evie shrugged again, “They’re villains.” As if that explained all.

Lonnie said, “Stupid chocolate chip comment.”

“It’s fine, Lonnie. You don’t have to keep worrying about it.” Mal comforted.

**Carlos:**

**🎵They think I'm callous**

**A lowlife hood**

**I feel so useless**

**All: Misunderstood🎵**

Ben thought to himself.  _ They were misunderstood. They only need to be shown the right way. _

**Mal & Evie** :

**🎵Mirror, mirror on the wall**

**Who's the baddest of them all?🎵**

Lonnie’s mouth dropped open in awe, “Whoa Jay. You’ve gotta teach me some of that.”

Jay did a one-shoulder shrug, trying to hide a smile, “Maybe later.”

**🎵Welcome to my wicked world**

**Wicked world🎵**

**Mal, Evie, Jay & Carlos:**

**🎵I'm rotten to the core**

**Rotten to the core**

**I'm rotten to the core**

**Who could ask for more?**

**I'm nothing like the kid next**

**Like the kid next door**

**I'm rotten to the...**

**I'm rotten to the...**

**I'm rotten to the core🎵**

“I told you they were evil!” Queen Leah exclaimed.

Belle added, “Well, they’re not exactly evil. More like, annoying.”

Jay cleared his throat forcefully. 

**_[Banging Rhythm]_ **

**_[Kids yelling and hooting]_ **

**Mal** :

**🎵Call me a schemer**

**Call me a freak🎵**

“Freak,” Audrey muttered under her breath.

**🎵How can you say that?**

**I'm just unique🎵**

“Yeah, you’re definitely unique, Mal,” Jay smirked.

“At least I’m more normal than you.” Mal fired back.

**Jay:**

**🎵What, me a traitor?**

**Ain´t got your back**

**Are we not friends?**

**What´s up with that?🎵**

“Why would I want to be friends with you?” Chad emphasised.

Jay smoothly replied, “I wouldn’t want to be friends with someone who gets girl's to do his homework for him.”

“What?” Beast echoed.

“I- I don’t know what he's talking about.” Chad stuttered. He sucked at lying.

**Evie:**

**🎵So I´m a misfit**

**So I´m a flirt**

**I broke your heart**

**I made you hurt🎵**

**Carlos:**

**🎵The past is past**

**Forgive, forget🎵**

“See!” Belle said, “We should forgive them, they’re not so bad.” Then she smiled at the four VKs.

**🎵The truth is**

**You ain´t seen nothing yet🎵**

“Well then,” Belle added.

**Mal & Evie:**

**🎵Mirror, mirror on the wall**

**Who's the baddest of them all?**

**Welcome to my wicked world**

**Wicked world🎵**

**_[Freestyle Remix]_ **

“Where did you guys learn to dance like that?” Fairy Godmother asked.

“As you saw earlier, there weren’t many things to do on the Isle. So we found some stuff to keep us busy.” Carlos explained.

**_[Jay laughing]_ **

**🎵Jay: YEAH!**

**Mal: Oooh.**

**Evie: HA! HA!**

**Carlos: YEAH!🎵**

**Mal, Evie, Jay & Carlos:**

**🎵I'm rotten to the core**

**Rotten to the core**

**I'm rotten to the core**

**Who could ask for more?**

**I'm nothing like the kid next**

**Like the kid next door**

**I'm rotten to the...**

**I'm rotten to the...**

**I'm rotten to the core🎵**

“That was so good!” Lonnie exclaimed, totally in love with the music.

“We should sign you all up for dance and music classes,” Ben suggested.

“We’ll see,” Mal replied. Though by her tone, it seemed that it was very likely gonna happen.

**_[The villagers laughs]_ **

**_[Mal steals the baby´s lollipop, which Maleficent arrives behind the knuckleheads]_ **

**Mal: Hi, mom.**

**_[Maleficent appears]_ **

Queen Leah screamed and grabbed Audrey closer.

**Maleficent: Stealing candy? I´m so disappointed.**

**Mal: It was from a baby.**

“How’s that any better?” Doug exclaimed.

“Remember, being bad is being good on the Isle,” Evie answered. Doug only gave a little nod back as a reply.

**Maleficent: That´s my nasty little girl.** **_[Mal gives Maleficent the lollipop and she spits on it]_ ** **Give it back to the dreadful creature.**

**Mal: Mom...**

**Maleficent: It´s the deets, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms. ¨Cursing entire kingdoms¨.**

“Does she say that a lot?” Belle asked.

“It’s the only thing that she ever says.” Mal snorted.

**You. Walk with me. See, I´m just, just trying to teach you the thing that really counts...how to be me.** ”

“Wow, she is self-centred. Isn’t she?” Audrey commented.

**Mal: I know that. And I´ll do better.**

Belle frowns in thought,  _ These kids only want to please their parents. _

**Maleficent: Oh, there´s news! I buried the lede. You four have been chosen to go to a different school...in Auradon.**

**_[Carlos. Jay & Evie tried to run away, but the knuckleheads stop them]_ **

“You guys didn’t want to come?” Ben asked a bit hurt.

“Of course not. We didn’t want to come to Auradon where everyone follows the rules.”

“Huh,” Ben said softly.

**Mal: What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses**

“We are not prissy pink princesses!” Audrey argued.

“You’re literally wearing pink. And you’re a princess.” Mal said, “And you’re a little prissy too.”

**Evie: And perfect princes. Ugh.**

“Are you really that afraid of Mal?” Doug asked Evie. 

“If you’re not afraid of her, even a little, then something’s wrong with you.”

“Jay doesn’t seem that afraid of Mal,” Lonnie commented.

Carlos smirked, “As Evie said, something’s wrong with him.”

Jay reached over and punched Carlos in the arm.

**Jay: Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless It's leather. You feel me?**

**Carlos: I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave!**

**_[Jay sneaks behind him]_ **

**Jay: Woof!**

**_[Carlos hits Jay for scaring him]_ **

**Mal: Yeah, mom we're not going. forget it.**

**Maleficent: Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination. KNUCKLEHEADS** **_[The knuckleheads followed her] [singsong]_ ** **Mal...** **_[The kids followed Maleficent]_ **


	4. Evil Plans

**Maleficent: You will go. You will find Fairy Godmother and you will bring back the magic wand. Easy peasy.**

Everyone except the VKs gasped at the news. Queen Leah stood up abruptly and started to shout. “I knew it! They’re evil!” She aggressively pointed to the VKs. The AKs looked at the VKs warily.

“There is no way you four will ever get my wand. It has high security protecting it.” Fairy Godmother asserted.

**Mal: What is in it for us?**

**Maleficent: Matching thrones. Hers-and-hers crowns.**

**Carlos: Um, I... I think she meant us.**

**Maleficent: It's all about you and me baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?**

**Mal: Well, yeah. I mean, who doesn't...?**

“Um, we don’t,” Jane added sheepishly. Mal rolled her eyes when the other AKs nodded along.

**Maleficent: Well, then get me the wand and you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my sceptre, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!**

**Evil Queen: Our will!**

**Maleficent: Our will, our will.** **_[snaps, which makes Mal looks back to Maleficent]_ ** **And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your lives, missy.**

**Mal: What...mom...** **_[Maleficent pretends to squish Mal's lips to make her stop complaining and they stared at each other, which makes their eye turned green like a staring contest and Maleficent beats Mal]_ ** **Fine. Whatever.**

Chad asked, “What just happened?”

“It’s a family argument, Chad. I’ve never won.” Mal added miserably. Then muttered to herself, “Because I’m not evil enough.”

Ben heard her and put his hand on top of her, then gave her a small smile.

**Maleficent: I win.**

**Evil Queen: Evie my little evil-lett in training, you just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing.**

**Evie & Evil Queen: And lots and lots of mirrors. [Evie laughs]**

**Evil Queen: No laughing! Wrinkles!**

“How are you supposed to not laugh?” Doug asked.

Evie only smiled sadly.

**Cruella: Oh, well, they're not taking my Carlos, because I'd miss him too much.**

**Carlos: Really, mom? You mean it?**

“At least one of them cares about their kid,” Belle said.

**Cruella: Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?**

“I guess I spoke too soon,” Belle whispered to herself but everyone heard her.

**Carlos: Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing.**

**Cruella: Oh, Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon.**

**Carlos: Oh, no! I'm not going!**

“She can’t do that! She’s manipulating him.” Fairy Godmother declared.

**Maleficent:** **_[grunts]_ **

**Jafar: Well, Jay isn't going either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store. What did you score? Oh. Ooh. A lamp.**

**Jay: Dad. I already tried.**

**Jafar: Ah!**

**Evil Queen: Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow, hmm?**

“What unibrow?” Audrey asked. Everyone looked at her in shock. She pursed her lips, “I might not like them but even I can tell she doesn’t have a unibrow.”

“I agree with you there.” Chad chimed in.

**Maleficent: What is wrong with you all? People used to cower at the mention of our names! (Pushing Mal into a chair. Mal and Carlos share a look)**

“Well, that was aggressive. Didn’t that hurt, Mal?”

Mal look taken back, “What?”

“She pushed you into a chair. It must’ve hurt.”

“If a little push like that hurts you, you won’t last a day on the Isle,” Mal replied coldly.

Chad turned to Carlos, “I thought you were scared of your mother. Why did you hide behind her?”

“I may be afraid of my mother but Maleficent is a whole lot worse. You do not want to get on her bad side.” Carlos replied.

Mal made a sound of agreement that made Ben glance at her worriedly.

**For 20 years, I have searched for a way off this island. For 20 years, they have robbed us of our revenge... revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men.**

**Evil Queen: Ow!**

**Maleficent: Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!**

**Jafar: I will...**

**Jay: Pop!**

**Maleficent: Revenge on every sneaky dalmatian that escaped your clutches.**

**Cruella: Oh, but they didn't get baby. They didn't get the... They didn't get the baby!**

“She’s gone crazy!” King Adam exclaimed.

“You can say that again,” Carlos muttered. Jane reached over and held his hand.

**Maleficent: And I, Maleficent...The evilest of them all, I will finally have my revenge on sleeping beauty and her relentless little prince. Villains!**

Queen Leah pulled Audrey closer again.

**Evil Queen: yes.**

**Jafar: yes?**

**Maleficent: Our day has come. E.Q., give her the magic mirror.**

**Evil Queen: Yeah**

**Evie: This is your magic mirror?**

**Evil Queen: Yeah, well, it ain't what it used to be, but then again, neither are we! It will help you find things.**

**Evie: Like a prince?**

**Evil Queen: Like my waistline.**

**Maleficent: Like the magic wand! Hello!**

**Evil Queen: Hello.**

**Maleficent: My spellbook. My book. I need my... that book. Oh, ah! The safe. The safe. Queen, help me! I never can figure this thing out.**

Doug said, “She does realise that’s a fridge, right?”

“It’s best not to question her,” Mal replied.

**Evil Queen: Voila.**

**Maleficent: My spell... come, darling. Come. Oh... ooh! Oh, Oh. There she is. It doesn't work here, but it will in Auradon. Remember? When we were spreading evil and ruining lives.**

**Evil Queen: Like it was yesterday.**

**Maleficent: And now you will be making your own memories by doing exactly as I tell you.**

Belle commented, “That was encouraging until the end.”

**Door.**

**Evil Queen: Oh.**

**Jay: Whoo! Let's get this party started!**

**Cruella: Carlos! Come.**

Fairy Godmother huffed, “He’s not a dog.”

**Evil Queen: Who is the fairest of them all?**

**Evie: Me.**

**Evil Queen: Ah!**

**Evie: You.**

Doug frowned, “Wha- She’s not supposed to do that.”

_ She’s definitely the prettiest person I’ve ever seen, _ he thought to himself.

**Evil Queen: Yes, let's go.**

**Jafar: Now, recite our mantra.**

**Jay: There's no team in "I".**

Ben looked taken back, “Isn’t it, ‘There’s no I in team.’?”

“Not where we’re from,” Jay said.

**Jafar: Oh, run along. You're making me tear up.**

**Jay: My bag.**

**Jafar: Yeah**

**Jay: Dad!**

**Jafar: Coming!**

**Maleficent: The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it.**

Belle shook her head, “That’s far too much pressure to put on a child.”

Mal shrugged.

**Mal!**

**Evil Queen: Ah! Smells like common folk.**

**Cruella: Come back here, now! Carlos! Ingrate.**

**Jafar: Bye-bye.**

**Man: The jackals have landed.**

“We really shouldn’t have sent him to pick them up. I’ll talk with him later.” King Adam addressed.

“We really don’t care,” Mal replied. “We’ve been called worse.”

“What have you been called then?” Ben asked.

Mal pretended to not hear him.

**Jafar: Bring home the gold!**

**Cruella: Bring home a puppy.**

**Evil Queen: Bring home a prince.**

**(Jay and Carlos jumping to get to the lollies first)**

“What are they doing? They look like animals.” Audrey commented.

“Remember, we only get the scraps you so kindly give us. We don’t get sweet stuff that much.” Mal snapped back.

**Evie: You're looking a little washed out. Let me help you out.**

**Mal: Ew, stop. I'm plotting.**

**Evie: Well, It's not very attractive.**

Ben couldn’t help thinking,  _ She looked beautiful no matter what. _

**Carlos: Oh! These! It's salty like nuts, but it's sweet like I don't know what.**

“How can you never have chocolate before?” Chad exclaimed.

“We only get your scraps! And we only get your chocolate if it doesn’t taste very nice.” Mal harshly replied.

**Jay: Let me see. Ew!**

**Carlos: Ow!**

**Evie: Look!**

**Carlos: It's a trap!**

**(They all huddled together and screamed)**

“Did you really think we would set a trap?” King Adam inquired.

“I can think of quite a few people who would do that to us,” Jay answered.

**What just happened?**

**Evie: It must be magic.**

**Mal: Hey. Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?**

**Man: No, this one opens the magic barrier. That one opens my garage. And this button…**

“Really should talk to that guy,” Beast muttered.

“No, really it’s fine,” Evie said.

**Mal: Okay. Nasty. I like that guy.**

“Ready for the next part?” Abby asked.

“You guys are in Auradon for the next chapter,” Emma said.

“Chapter?” Carlos asked but got ignored by the two girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER   
> Everything in bold and all the characters other than Emma and Abby belongs to Disney and I don't own any of it. Some of the characters might be oc please let me know if you find them too oc
> 
> Bold-movie  
> Normal-speech  
> Italicized- thoughts


	5. Arriving at Auradon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER   
> Everything in bold and all the characters other than Emma and Abby belongs to Disney and I don't own any of it. Some of the characters might be oc please let me know if you find them too oc
> 
> Bold-movie  
> Normal-speech  
> Italicized- thoughts

“Everyone ready for the next part?” Abby asked.

A few people nodded yes.

**Carlos: Oh! Ah! Ow! Stop! You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?**

**Jay: 'Cause you want it!**

“Aw, they’re fighting like brothers.” Fairy Godmother asked.

“Because they are brothers,” Evie said.

“They’re brothers?” Doug asked.

“No, she didn’t mean biological brothers.” Jay inputted.

“We’re all siblings in a way.” Evie shrugged.

Doug nodded along.

**Carlos: No! Give it to me! Ow! Let go!**

**Mal: Guys, guys, guys! We have an audience.**

**Jay: Just cleaning up. Get up.**

**Fairy Godmother: Leave it like you found it! And by that, I mean just leave it.**

**Jay: Hello, foxy. The name's Jay.**

**Fairy Godmother: Welcome to Auradon Prep. I'm Fairy Godmother, the headmistress.**

**Mal: The fairy godmother? As in, "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo"?**

**Fairy Godmother: Bibbidi-bobbidi. You know it.**

**Mal: Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared, out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile.**

**Fairy Godmother: Oh.**

**Mal: And that sparkling wand.**

“How could you not see what she was doing?” Queen Leah exclaimed.

Fairy Godmother looked down sheepishly, “I was very flattered by her words.”

**Fairy Godmother: That was a long time ago. And as I always say, "don't focus on the past or You'll miss the future."**

**Ben: It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben.**

**Audrey: Prince Benjamin. Soon to be king.**

**Evie: You had me at prince. My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess.**

**Audrey: The evil queen has no royal status here and neither do you.**

“Well technically, since she’s Snow White’s step-sister, she is a princess. Right?” Mal asked Belle and Adam. They both nodded and Mal looked at Audrey as if to confirm, “Evie is a princess.”

Evie leaned over and hugged Mal. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” She waved her hand dismissively.

**Ben: This is Audrey.**

**Audrey: Princess Audrey. His girlfriend. Right, Bennyboo?**

**Fairy Godmother: Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews.**

**Ben: It is so, so, so good to finally me... meet you all.**

“Well, that handshake lasted a bit too long.” Evie joked, giving Mal a side glance.

Mal slapped her lightly on her arm, “Shut up.”

**This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history... Is that chocolate? As the day our two peoples began to heal.**

**Mal: Or the day that you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are.**

**Ben: A little bit over the top?**

**Mal: A little more than a little bit.**

Evie gave Mal a knowing look but Mal only glared at her in return.

**Ben: Well, so much for my first impression.**

**Audrey: Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping…**

**Mal: Beauty! Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening.**

**Audrey: Water under the bridge.**

**Mal: Totes!**

“Well, that was awkward,” Emma said.

Abby rolled her eyes, “You can say that again.”

“Well that was-” Abby slapped a hand over her mouth, “No. That doesn’t mean you have to say that again.”

Emma said something back but it was muffled from underneath Abby’s hand. “This is nice.” Abby smiled, “She’s quiet.”

**Ben: Okay! So, how about a tour? Yeah? Auradon prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king.**

**(Carlos screams and jumps into Jay’s arms.)**

Chad started to laugh. “Scared of a statue? How lame.”

“It looked like a giant dog. I was scared of dogs at that time.” Carlos emphasised by hugging Dude closer.

**Carlos, It's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible.**

**Mal: Does he shed much?**

**Ben: Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch.**

**Mal: So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?**

“How did we not notice what they were doing?” Audrey exclaimed.

“I don’t know, child.” Queen Leah replied, slowly shaking her head.

The four VKs just rolled their eyes.

**Ben: Yeah, it exists of course, but It's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals.**

**Mal: Who happened to be kings and queens.**

**Audrey: That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years.**

“Well, technically Maleficent is one of the oldest fairies. So Mal’s history is pretty old too.” Fairy Godmother helpfully explained. 

Evie leaned into Mal, “Your father helps with that too.”

Mal glared at her even more, a mix of anger and horror.

**Ben: Did you know Sir Gerald Robertson, may he rest in leaves, originally owned this castle before- Doug. Doug, come down. This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms. I'll see you later, okay? And If there is anything you need, feel free to...**

**Audrey: Ask Doug.**

**Mal: Ha.**

**Doug: Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and... Heigh-ho.**

Ben laughed a little and made Doug shrink down further in his seat and avoided Evie’s eyes.

**Evie: Evie. Evil queen's daughter.**

**Doug: Okay. So about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already... history of woodsmen and pirates, safety rules for the Internet, and, uh, remedial goodness 101.**

**Mal: Let me guess. New class?**

“Doug, you look terrified,” Lonnie commented.

Doug muttered under his breath and went even further down in his seat.

**Come on, guys, let's go find our dorms.**

**Doug: Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are that way, guys. Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and...**

**Carlos: Sneezy.**

**MAL AND EVIE’S DORM**

**Evie: Wow. This place is so amaz...**

**Mal: Gross.**

**Evie: I know, right? Amazingly gross.**

“You know you can have your opinions right? You don’t have to agree with everything I say.” Mal told Evie.

“I know,” Evie sighed, “I’m just used to it. It was easier to do what you did on the Isle.”

Mal frowned deeply.

“Wait, you didn’t like the rooms? They’re beautiful!” Audrey exclaimed. 

“It was too nice and too bright and ugh,” Mal said.

Audrey looked confused.  _ How could anyone not like the bedroom? _

**Mal: Ew. Ugh! I'm going to need some serious sunscreen.**

**Evie: Yeah.**

**Mal: E. (Mal points to the curtains. Evie closed them while Mal closed the other) Whew! That is much better.**

**CARLOS AND JAY’S DORM**

**Carlos: Whoo! Whoa! Ah! Whoa!**

**Mal: Jay, what are you doing?**

**Jay: It's called stealing.**

**“** I know what it is, I just want to know why you’re doing it,” Mal explained to Jay. “Well, at least I hope I knew what stealing was because I’ve been doing it ever since I was a kid.”

“You started to steal when you were a kid!?” Belle exclaimed.

“My mum often wouldn’t give me food so I had to find my own ways to get it.” 

Everyone except for the VKs and Chad, Audrey and Queen Leah looked down sadly.

**Mal: Okay, what's the point?**

**Jay: Well, Mal, It's like buying whatever I want, except It's free.**

**Mal: Okay. So, you could do that,**

“Hey, hey! That’s my phone!” Chad said.

“Finders keepers, losers weepers.” Jay shrugged.

**or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world.**

**Evie: You sound just like your mom.**

**Mal: Thank you.**

“I don’t think that was a compliment, dear,” Belle said sweetly.

“Um yes, it was,” Evie answered.

“All we wanted to do was to make our parents proud. And on the Isle, the only way to do that is to be exactly like them but eviler.” Carlos said with a huff.

Belle thought,  _ Maybe these kids are not that bad. They just want to please their parents after all. That’s nice, right? All kids want to make their parents proud, even if their parents are evil and want to take over several kingdoms. _

**Jay: You do it your way and I'll do it mine.**

**Carlos: Die, suckers! Jay, come check this thing out. Man, It's awesome.**

**Mal: Guys! Do I have to remind you what we're all here for?**

**Jay: Fairy Godmother, blah, blah, blah. Magic wand, blah, blah, blah.**

Everyone except the VKs laughed.

**Mal: This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents. To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?**

**All: Yeah.**

Belle bit her lip,  _ See? They only want to make their parents proud. That’s not so evil, is it? _

**Mal: Evie, mirror me.**

**Evie: Mirror, mirror on the... in my hand, where is fairy godmother's wand... stand?**

**Mal: There it is!**

**Carlos: Zoom out.**

**Evie: Magic mirror, not so close. Closer. Closer. Closer.**

“Why didn’t you rhyme then?” Jane asked.

“You don’t always have to rhyme,” Evie said.

“Then why did you rhyme the first time.”

“I don’t know!” Evie threw her hands up in frustration, “I was only getting used to it.”

**Carlos: Can I go back to my game? I'm on level three.**

**Mal: Stop! It's in a museum. Do we know where that is? Stop! It’s in a museum. Do we know where that is?**

**Carlos: 2.3 miles from here**

“How did you do that so fast?” Adam exclaimed in wonder.

Carlos shrugged, “I don’t know, I just did.”

“We have to get you to a digital class.” Fairy Godmother’s eyes gleamed.

“Yay,” Carlos said unenthusiastically.

**Mal: Come on. Carlos! Come on. Carlos!**

**Carlos: Coming! Coming!**

Everyone sat there awkwardly. 

“We know they didn’t steal the wand, right? Because it’s still in the museum.” Ben said.

“Well, let’s get to the next chapter. There’s a song.” Emma said.

“Ooh! A song.” Lonnie squealed. “Let’s go.”


	6. Evilicious? Is That Even A Word?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER   
> Everything in bold and all the characters other than Emma and Abby belongs to Disney and I don't own any of it. Some of the characters might be oc please let me know if you find them too oc
> 
> Bold-movie  
> Normal-speech  
> Italicized- thoughts

“Hurry up and play the movie. I wanna hear the song.” Lonnie whined.

Mal groaned, “Trust me, you do not want to hear it.”

Lonnie pouted, “But it’s a song.”

Mal rolled her eyes.

**Mal: Come on. Check your mirror.**

**Evie: Is my mascara smudged?**

All the VKs except Evie rolled their eyes.

**Mal: Yeah. And, hey, while you're at it, why don't you see If you can find us the wand?**

**Evie: Sure. This way.**

**Jay: That's your mother's spinning wheel?**

**Carlos: Yeah, It's kinda dorky.**

**Mal: It's magic. It doesn't have to look scary. "Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger."**

Queen Leah pulled Audrey closer.

**Jay: Impressive.**

**Carlos: I got chills.**

**Mal: Okay, you know what? "Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep."**

**Man: Ooh!**

Queen Leah started to pull Audrey closer again but Audrey dodged her hands and moved away. “Grammy, I’m fine. It’s in the movie, not in real life.”

Queen Leah stopped hugging her but left a hand on top of Audrey’s. Audrey sighed.

**Mal: Not so dorky now, huh? (Mal tries to open the door but finds it locked)**

Everyone looked confused.

Mal explained, “I assumed it wouldn’t be locked because no one ever does anything wrong in Auradon.”

“True,” Kind Adam said, “But we keep valuable items locked up just in case.”

**Jay: Stand back.**

**Mal: "Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick."**

**Jay: Ahh!**

**Mal: Coming?**

**Carlos: Come on, Jay.**

**Jay: I'm good.**

**Carlos: Just trying to help.**

“Why didn’t you let him help you up?” Belle asked Jay.

Evie answered for him, “Needing help means you’re weak and being weak is bad and not in the right way.”

Belle frowned deeply.

**Mal: Shh. Carlos!**

**Carlos: Coming.**

**Evie: So close. Upstairs.**

“Oh, dear.” Fairy Godmother said, noticing they were headed to the Hall of Villains. The 4 VKs nodded along. Belle noticed it and thought to herself,  _ How are they so afraid of their parents? _

**Mal: Come on. Go, go, go, go. Up, up, up, up, up.**

**Evie: Come on, guys. Almost there.**

**Evie: Mommy?**

**Jay: Killer.**

**Carlos: I will never forget mother's day again.**

**Jay: Well, the wand's not here. Let's bounce. Let's go.**

**Maleficent: The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it.**

“That is too much pressure to put on a child.” King Adam said again.

**Mal: 🎵 Look at you, look at me 🎵**

**🎵 I don't know who to be 🎵**

**🎵 Mother 🎵**

**🎵 Is it wrong? Is it right? 🎵**

**🎵 Be a thief in the night 🎵**

**🎵 Mother 🎵**

**🎵 Tell me what to do... 🎵**

Evie said, “Mal, do you not want to steal the wand?”

“Of course I do!” Mal snapped back.

“Well, it doesn’t look like that. You look like you’re doubting what to do.” Jay said, pointing to the screen.

“Of course I’m not. Something just felt weird. On the Isle, being evil felt great but here, it’s just weird.”

Ben squeezed Mal’s hand.

**Evie: Mal. Come on.**

**(The Maleficent statue comes to life and cackles)**

Queen Leah screamed and hugged Audrey close while Audrey yelped.

Belle and King Adam tried to calm her down and when she finally does, Mal explained, “It’s only me daydreaming. She’s not actually there.”

**Maleficent: Don't be so serious, darling. I'm sorry.**

**🎵 I was once like you my child, slightly insecure 🎵**

**🎵 Argued with my mother too thought I was mature 🎵**

**🎵 But I put my heart aside, and I used my head 🎵**

“As if she has a heart,” Mal whispered to Evie. Ben heard her and grabbed her hand. Mal looked up to him and smiled.

**🎵 Now I think it's time you learned what dear old momma said 🎵**

**🎵 Don't you wanna be evil like me? 🎵**

Doug laughed, “You look so confused, Mal.”

“Well, a statue of my mother just came to life while she’s stuck on the Isle and started to sing,” Mal replied.

**🎵 Don't you wanna be mean? 🎵**

**🎵 Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine? 🎵**

**🎵 Well you can spend your life attending to the poor 🎵**

**🎵 But when you're evil, doing less is doing more 🎵**

**🎵 Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad? 🎵**

**🎵 Don't you wanna be very very good at being bad? 🎵**

Belle noticed Mal flinching when the sceptre was close.  _ It’s almost like. . . not possible, what kind of mother would hurt her child? I mean it’s Maleficent but would she? _ Belle looked at Mal and noticed she had shrunk down further into her seat since the start of the song. She felt sad that the girl who was normally so confident and who won’t shy away from anything looks so small and vulnerable. But Belle smiled a little when she saw her son’s hand gently wrapped around Mal’s.

**🎵 I have tried my whole life long to do the worst I can 🎵**

**🎵 Clawed my way to victory built my master plan 🎵**

**🎵 Now the time has come my dear for you to take your place 🎵**

Belle zoned in on the little jump Mal makes when Maleficent brings the sceptre down behind her.  _ It really does look like Mal’s been abused by her. _ Belle looked at the other VKs.  _ Has it happened to them too? Carlos seemed pretty scared of his mother. _ Belle looked back at Mal and smiled at Ben’s arm around Mal in a half-hug.  _ He must’ve noticed too. _ She sighed to herself,  _ It probably must be why they’re so desperate to steal the wand and make their parents proud. _ Belle decided right then that even if they were trying to steal the wand to take over Auradon, she’s not going to let anything bad happen to them. All they need is a little love, it’s not their fault.

**🎵 Promise me you'll try to be an absolute disgrace 🎵**

**🎵 Don't you wanna be evil like me don't you wanna be cruel 🎵**

**🎵 Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool 🎵**

**🎵 And when you grab that wand that's when your reign begins 🎵**

“See, it’s definitely a daydream. She would never let me near her sceptre.” Mal said.

“Not even her own daughter?” Lonnie asked.

“I tried once. When I was little.” Mal shuddered then felt Ben’s arm tighten around her.

**🎵 Who wants an evil queen without a sack of sins 🎵**

**🎵 Don't you wanna be heartless and hardened as stone 🎵**

“Did she just- Did she just lick her sceptre?” Jane asked with disgust.

“She’s crazy like that.” Mal laughed but anyone paying attention would’ve known it was fake. Lonnie, unaware of the fake laugh, laughed too.

**🎵 Don't you wanna be finger-lickin' evil to the bone 🎵**

**🎵 This is not for us to ponder this was preordained 🎵**

**🎵 You and I shall rule together freedom soon regained 🎵**

**🎵 Mistress of the universe powerful and strong 🎵**

**🎵 Daughter, hear me, help me, join me won't you sing along 🎵**

“You sing, don’t you?” Ben asked with a hint of sadness.

“I have to do what my mother tells me.” Mal shrugged.

“You don’t.”

“You don’t understand.” Mal shook her head and removed Ben’s hand from around her.

**Both: 🎵 Now we're gonna be evil it's true never gonna think twice 🎵**

**Mal: 🎵 And we're gonna be spiteful 🎵**

“We need to sign you up for choir, Mal. You have a really powerful voice.” Fairy Godmother said.

“How can you say that?” Queen Leah exploded, “She’s singing a song about how she’s going to steal your wand and take over the world!”

“I would like to remind you that they haven’t yet stolen the wand and there is still time for them to change their ways.”

**Maleficent: Yes spiteful that's nice**

**🎵 In just an hour or two our futures safe and sure 🎵**

**🎵 This mother-daughter act is going out on tour 🎵**

**🎵 If you wanna be evil and awful and free 🎵**

**🎵 Then you should thank your lucky stars that you were born the girl you are 🎵**

**🎵 The daughter of an evilicious queen like me 🎵**

The song ended and some people were left with different opinions about the VKs. Some were more convinced that they were evil while others thought how Maleficent wasn’t all that evil after seeing her singing and dancing. Some people were just starting to realize the horror that growing up on the Isle brought.

Before anyone could talk, the movie carried on.

**Evie: Hey, I found the wand. Let's go. Here it is.**

**Jay: Whoo!**

**Mal: Jay, don't! Wait, no! No! Don't! Ah!**

**Carlos: A force field and a siren?**

**Jay: That's just a little excessive.**

“I thought you were a good thief.” Chad laughed.

“Well, we didn’t have those kinds of things on the Isle. The best security we had was a lock. And I could get through those in my sleep.” Jay said.

**Mal: Let's go!**

**Evie: Hurry.**

**Mal: Come on.**

**Carlos: Hello? Uh, uh, just give me one second. One second. Uh, yeah, yeah. No, false alarm. It was a malfunction in the, uh, in the 714 chip in the breadboard circuit. Yeah. Okay. Say hi to the missus.**

“Who were you talking to?” Jane asked.

“He was talking to me,” Adam muttered.

Everyone laughed awkwardly.

**Mal: Carlos!**

**Carlos: You're welcome.**

**Mal: Way to go, Jay. Now we have to go to school tomorrow.**

**Remedial Goodness 101 Classroom**

**Fairy Godmother: If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, A, curse it? B, lock it in a tower? C, give it a bottle? Or D, carve out its heart? Evie.**

**Evie: What was the second one?**

“You don’t have to act dumb, E.” Mal nudged Evie. Evie nodded as if to say ok I guess.

**Fairy Godmother: Oh, okay. Anyone else? (Shows Mal drawing a very detailed drawing of Fairy Godmother’s wand)**

“Wow, Mal. That’s so good. It’s so realistic, it almost looks like the real thing. You really need to join an art class.” Fairy Godmother said.

Queen Leah stuttered over her words, “Again!? Seriously? But she’s a villain!”

Belle smiled at Mal, “Yes, but people can change.”

**Mal?**

**Mal: C, give it a bottle.**

**Fairy Godmother: Correct. Again.**

**Carlos: You are on fire, girl!**

**Mal: Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun.**

Queen Leah smiled viciously, “That explains it.” Then gives Belle a pointed look to say see? She is evil.

“You guys would find carving out a baby’s heart fun?” Doug asked, a bit green at the edges.

“Well not really,” Carlos said, “But it’s what happens sometimes.”

**Carlos: Oh.**

**Evie: That makes so much sense.**

**Mal: Oh….**

**(Jane runs down the aisle in between Mal and Carlos while squealing)**

Jane shrunk down in her seat and avoided Carlos’s look.

Carlos asked her, “Were you really that afraid of us?”

Jane gave a little nod. Carlos gave her his hand and Jane hesitated but took his hand.

**Fairy Godmother: Oh. Hello, dear one.**

**Jane: Hi. You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation.**

**(Mal nudged Evie to get her attention)**

“Ohh, is this where you started planning that?” Jay said.

**Fairy Godmother: Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane?**

**Jane: Mom, no!**

**Fairy Godmother: It's okay. Jane, this is everyone.**

**Jane: Hi. That's okay, don't mind me. As you were.**

**Fairy Godmother: Ahem. Let's continue. You find a vial of poison. Do you, A, put it in the king's wine? B, paint it on an apple?**

“I probably shouldn’t have used that example. I’m sorry, Evie.” Fairy Godmother said.

“It’s alright,” Evie replied.

**Or C, turn it over to the proper authorities?**

**Carlos: Oh! Ooh... get off.**

**Fairy Godmother: Jay.**

**Jay: C. You turn it over to the proper authorities.**

**Carlos: I was gonna say that.**

**Jay: But I said it first. Come here!**

**Carlos: Ow!**

**Jay: Come on, who said it first? Who said it first?**

**Carlos: Ow! Stop! Ah!**

**Fairy Godmother: Boys. Boys! I am gonna encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field.**

**Carlos: Oh, no. That's okay. Whatever that is, We'll... We'll pass.**


	7. Bathroom Chats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER   
> Everything in bold and all the characters other than Emma and Abby belongs to Disney and I don't own any of it. Some of the characters might be oc please let me know if you find them too oc

**Coach Jenkins: Jay, Ben, offence. Chad, you're defence. Taylor, you're the shooter.**

**Taylor: Right, coach!**

**Coach Jenkins: Hey. Hey! Hey, you. Lost boy!**

Jay started to laugh at Carlos until Carlos punched him in the arm.

**Put your helmet on. Get out of the kill zone! Come on.**

**Carlos: Kill zone? Wha…**

**Coach Jenkins: Pick it up. Put it on! Two hands.**

**Jay: Ahh!**

**Carlos: Jay, It's me! It's Carlos! Wait, stop, Jay. Stop! No, no, no, no. No!**

Evie turned on Jay, “Why did you do that? You could’ve hurt him!”

Jay shrugged back.

**Jay: Ahh! Oh, yeah!**

“He can’t do that.” Chad argued, “That is not how you play.”

**Come on, let's go! Oh! Whoo! Whoo, whoo! Oh! Oh!**

**People: What just happened? Who is this guy?**

**Coach Jenkins: You! Get over here! What do you call that?**

“See? Coach gets it!” Chad pointed.

**I call that raw talent.**

“What!?” Chad exclaimed.

**Come find me later. I'll show you something you haven't seen before. It's called a rule book. Welcome to the team, son.**

**You ever thought about band?**

The three VKs laughed at Carlos.

“What’s so bad about band?” Doug asked and caused them to laugh harder.

**Ben: I'll work with him, coach.**

**Coach Jenkins: All right. Let's run that again.**

**All: Whoo!**

**Jay: I'm rotten to the core.**

**Chad Charming: Ow.**

**Hallway**

**Chad Charming: Those kids are trouble.**

**Evie: Bye, Mal.**

**Mal: Bye.**

**Ben: Come on, Chad. Give them a chance.**

**Audrey: Oh. No offence, Bennybear, but you're just too trusting. Look, I know your mom fell in love with a big nasty beast who turned out to be a prince. But with my mom, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy. That girl's mother.**

“Audrey!” Fairy Godmother scolded, “That’s not very nice.”

“But it’s true!” Queen Leah defended her granddaughter. 

“That does not make it okay. It is still not nice of her to talk about Mal like that behind her back.”

**Ben: I think you're wrong about them. I'll see you later. Hey!**

**Mal: Hey.**

**Ben: How was your first day?**

**Mal: Super.**

“Ben, I think we need to teach you something called sarcasm,” Jay said.

**Ben: You should really think about taking this talent off the locker and into art class. I could, uh, sign you up. What do you think? (Jane walks past while squeaking a little)**

Jane blushed and looked down when she saw herself on the screen. Carlos took her hand, “Don’t worry. Mal scares everyone.” he whispered.

“Even you?”

Carlos nodded.

“But- But she’s your friend. Why would you be afraid of her?”

“We’re not friends. You’re not allowed friends on the Isle, only allies.’

**Mal: Way to take all the fun out of it.**

**Ben: Huh.**

Belle smiled to herself because she can clearly see her son liked Mal.

**Bathroom**

**Mal: Hi! It's Jane, right? Ah, always loved that name. Jane.**

**Jane: That's cool.**

**Mal: Don't go! I guess I was just kind of hoping to make a friend. You probably have all the friends you need though, huh?**

**Jane: Hardly.**

“Of course you have friends, dear.” Fairy Godmother said.

Ben nodded, “Yeah, we’re your friends, Jane.”

Jane smiled a little.

**Mal: Really? I mean, with your mom being Fairy Godmother and headmistress? I mean, not to mention your own, um... personality.**

“Is it really that hard for you to give someone a compliment?” Audrey sighed.

“Grew up on the Isle, remember?” Mal informed as if it all made sense.

**Jane: I'd rather be pretty. You've got great hair.**

**Mal: You know what? I have just the thing for that. It's right... Ah, here. "Beware, forswear, replace the old with brand new hair."**

**Jane: Oh, ah, ah!**

**Mal: Wow! You almost don't notice your... Other features anymore.**

“I think you were just insulted,” Lonnie commented.

Jane shrugged a bit, “I guess I didn’t notice. She seemed so nice.”

Evie chimed in, “That’s just Mal’s thing. She’s a smooth talker. She once convinced one of Uma’s pirates to not attack us when we were stealing in their territory.

“Who’s Uma?” Ben asked.

“She’s a slimy little shrimp,” Mal growled.

“Uma is Mal’s enemy,” Jay explained.

Ben blinked before he asked, “Mal’s enemy?”

**Jane: Do my nose!**

**Mal: Oh, I can't. I've been practising, but you know, I can't do really big magic.**

“There’s that insult again.” Lonnie pointed out.

“Hey, you should be happy. An insult on the Isle is basically a compliment.” Mal said.

**Not like your mom with her wand. I mean, one swoosh from that thing and you could probably have whatever features you wanted.**

**Jane: She doesn't use the wand anymore. She believes the real magic is in the books. And not the spell books, regular books with history and stuff.**

**Mal: What a rip.**

“Hey!” Fairy Godmother exclaimed.

**Jane: Yeah.**

**Mal: You know, she used magic on Cinderella, who wasn't even her real daughter. Doesn't she love you?**

“Of course I do! How can you even say that?” Fairy Godmother huffed. Belle placed her hand over Fairy Godmothers reassuringly. “Jane knows that. Mal is only trying to make her own mom proud.”

**Jane: Well, of course, she does. It's... It's just, you know, tough love. "Work on the inside, not the outside." You know, that sort of thing.**

**Mal: That's the face! Yeah, and then just look as If your... your heart is about to break. "Oh, mother, I just don't understand why you can't make me beautiful, too."**

**Jane: Think it would work?**

**Mal: Yeah. I mean, that's what old Cindy did, right? And your mother Bibbidi-bobbidi-booed the living daylights out of her. And, hey, If your mom does decide to, you know, break out the old wand, invite me.**

**Jane: If I can convince mom, you're so there.**

“Sorry guys. I let her play me so easily.” Jane hung her head.

Lonnie shook her head, “It’s fine. You heard what they said. It’s what Mal is good at.”

“How is it okay!?” Audrey shouted, “Because of Jane’s naivety, they’re going to steal the wand.”

Chad agreed with a big “Yeah!”

Mal spoke up, “In case you haven’t noticed, Audrey, we don’t have the wand yet.”

**Mal: Yay.**

**Jane: Bye.**

**Mal: Bye.**


End file.
